The Warren Line
The Warren Line is the line of witches to which the Halliwell family belongs. The line started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Charlotte Warren, in the late 17th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. This is particularly noteworthy in the Charmed Ones, three sister witches, whose powers are directly linked to their bond as sisters. Many demons have discovered that the key to weakening them is by breaking their bonds as sisters. Phoebe Halliwell found a way to draw power from the witches of the Warren line. In order to vanquish the Source of All Evil, she wrote a spell to invoke the power of the entire line by invoking the names of powerful ancestors. This spell was powerful enough to vanquish the Source twice, though not strong enough to vanquish Barbas once he possessed the powers of Cole Turner. History 'Melinda Warren' The Warren Line of Witches began with Charlotte Warren, a witch practitioner and the mortal Lawrence Cutler. Charlotte was lead by the first witch to Eva and her coven of witches in Colonial Virginia because she was pregnant with a very magical baby. Toward the end of her pregnancy, Charlotte was kidnapped by an evil witch named Ruth Cobb who sought to use the baby's powers for darkness instead of good. On October 31, 1670, Charlotte was rescued by the Charmed Ones, who were sent back in time in order to preserve the destiny of good magic, and delivered Melinda Warren in a protective circle with the help of Piper Halliwell. Melinda Warren grew up to become a powerful witch and created the Book of Shadows. She possessed three magical powers; telekinesis, molecular immobilization and premonition. Melinda married a mortal named William Jackson and had a daughter named Prudence. After the birth of her daughter, Melinda had an affair with the warlock Matthew Tate. After he mimicked her powers, he exposed Melinda as a witch during the Salem Witch Trials. Melinda in turn cursed him into a locket for his betrayal. Despite having the power to save herself, Melinda let herself be burned to ensure the safety of her daughter. While at the stake, she prophesied that each of her descendants would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in three sisters who would be the most powerful good witches ever to walk the earth, the Charmed Ones. Traditions and Recurring Themes 'The "P" Tradition' The first member of the Warren line to be given a "P" name was Prudence Warren. However, it did not became a tradition until the 1890s, where the three cousins P. Bowen, P. Baxter and P. Russell were born. Baxter continued the tradition by naming her daughter Penelope. She then named her daughter Patricia, who in turn named her daughters Prudence, Piper and Phoebe. Patty even ensured the tradition would continue with her fourth daughter, Paige, whom she had to give up at birth. When leaving the newborn at a local church, she and Sam left her in a blanket embroidered with the letter P and requested that she would be given a "P" name. Out of the Charmed Ones, Piper andPhoebe was the only one who continued the tradition. Piper's only daughter- Prudence Melinda and Phoebe's daughters being named Prudence Johnna, Parker and P. Halliwell. 'Evil Attractions and Affairs' Across history, witches of the Warren line have often been attracted to or seduced by evil beings. Known Liaisons *'Melinda Warren' with the warlock Matthew Tate *'Prudence Warren' with the warlock Hugh Montgomery *'Pearl Russell' with the warlock Anton *'Penny Halliwell' with the former demon The Necromancer *'Patty Halliwell '''with ''Hugh Stenstrom *'Prue Halliwell' with the'' Half-Warlock Brendan Rowe'' *'Piper Halliwell ' with the warlock Jeremy Burns *'Phoebe Halliwell' with the warlock Rex Buckland and the demon Cole Turner *'Paige Matthews' with the vampire Rowan *'Chris Halliwell ' with the Phoenix witch Bianca '' *'Melinda Halliwell ' with the ''Half-Manticore Caleb Shield '' Halliwell Manor : ''Main Article: Halliwell Manor '' Halliwell Manor is a Victorian style manor located on 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898, and was rebuilt in 1906 after it was destroyed in the great San Francisco earthquake. The manor has been in the Warren Line for four generations, the first generation being Gordon Johnson and his wife P. Baxter. The Halliwell Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for the Charmed Ones since their awakening in 1998. The manor contains many possessions and artifacts of ancestors and family members, the oldest presumably being the blessing cup of Melinda Warren. Other objects include Priscilla Bowen's camera, Pearl Russell's couch and Penny Halliwell's sewing machine. Additionally, many portraits and photographs of family members are kept in the manor. Recent Descendants : ''Main Article: The Warren Line Descendants 18. Patty Halliwell (b.1950 - d.1978) Victor Bennett (b.1949 - d.2022) 19. Prue Halliwell (b.1970 - d.2001; 2002-) 19. Piper Halliwell (b.1973-present ) Leo Wyatt (b.1924 - d.1942; 1942-present) 20. Wyatt Halliwell (b.2003-present) 20. Chris Halliwell (b.2004-present) 20. Melinda Halliwell (b.2007-present) 19. Phoebe Halliwell (b.1975-present) Coop (b.1800's-present) 20. P.J. Halliwell (b.2007-present) 20. Parker Halliwell (b.2009-present) 20. P. Halliwell (b. 2017-present) Sam Wilder 19. Paige Matthews (b.1977-present) Henry Mitchell (b.1970's-present) 20. Tamora Mitchell (b.2007-present) 20. Kat Mitchell (b.2007-present) 20. Henry Mitchell Jr. (b.2008-present) (adopted) Family Tree :Dashed line denotes an adopted child See Also *The Charmed Ones *Warren Powers *Children of The Charmed Ones Category:Families Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches